1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels, as well as to panels which can be obtained by such methods.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels of the type comprising a least a substrate and a top layer with a motif, said top layer being provided on this substrate. Herein, this may relate, for example, to furniture panels, ceiling panels, floor panels or the like, which substantially consist of a MDF or HDF (Medium or High Density Fiberboard) basic panel or substrate and a top layer provided thereon. In particular, this relates to a method wherein one or more material layers are provided on the substrate, wherein at least one of these material layers comprises a printed motif. Preferably, this relates to a motif which is at least partially obtained by means of a print performed directly or indirectly on the substrate. However, the invention also applies to panels wherein the motif is realized in another manner, for example, by printing this motif on a carrier sheet and providing this carrier sheet on the aforementioned substrate, such as it is the case, for example, with DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate) laminate panels.
2. Related Art
Such panels are known as such, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,067, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,804, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915, WO 01/48333, WO 01/47724, US 2004/0026017, WO 2004/042168, EP 1 872 959, DE 197 25 829 C1 or DE 195 32 819 A1. From the aforementioned documents, it is also known that the aforementioned material layers can comprise one or more priming layers, wherein these priming layers substantially extend underneath said print, and/or may comprise one or more finishing layers, which substantially extend above said motif. Such finishing layers may comprise, for example, transparent or translucent synthetic material layers, which form a protective layer above the, whether or not printed, motif and may comprise, for example, wear-resistant particles, such as aluminum oxide. It is not excluded that this protective layer comprises a material sheet, such as a paper sheet, which is provided, for example, with a synthetic material, such as an amino resin.
From the aforementioned patent documents, various methods are known for providing the surface of a coated panel with a structure. From the document WO 2004/042168, it is known to provide recesses in the substrate itself or in a priming layer and to perform a print in the form of a motif on this structured substrate. From WO 01/47725, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, it is known to provide a lacquer-repellent means on the printed motif, such that the afterwards provided thereon transparent lacquer layer solidifies selectively, such that a structure is formed on the final panel. From WO 01/48333, it is known to provide impressions, with the assistance of a mould or press cylinder, in a lacquer layer provided above the motif. From WO 01/47724, it is known to provide a transparent lacquer layer by means of an inkjet selectively above the motif and in this manner realize a structure, wherein the thus provided lacquer layer covers the motif only partially and a portion of the motif is not protected against wear. From DE 197 25 829 C1, it is known to provide impressions, by means of a mold or press cylinder or press plate, in a protective layer applied above the motif. In DE 197 25 829 C1, namely protective layers are used, applied in liquid form, which comprise thermo-hardening resin, such as melamine.
In respect to flexibility and/or in respect to structures to be realized, the herein above mentioned techniques leave much to be desired. For example, it is difficult to realize with these techniques, in a smooth manner, structures corresponding to the motif provided by the print. Moreover, according to some of the known techniques, the motif partially remains unprotected against, for example, wear or moisture penetration.